


Silence

by untouchablerave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: [Movie Verse: OoTP] The moment before Harry walks in the room at 12 Grimmauld Place.





	

Hermione lay on her back, staring up at the grey, boring ceiling of Grimmauld Place. She had already counted the cracks and the crevasses, and where the roof dipped from the poor brick work. She had tried reciting poems, limericks, anything to pass the time, but being confined to four walls, endlessly waiting was taking it's toll. Hermione yawned; living in the Black household was a change from The Burrow, which was always alive with children or other family members, welcoming and warm. The house of Black, however, was dull, dark and what with Kreacher walking around, cursing to himself... it was the polar opposite. Hermione had come to the conclusion that the house made her depressed, although being with the Weasley’s for most of the summer meant she'd spent a lot more time with Ron... which was also different... maybe Hermione liked things being different. She hadn't quite made up her mind yet.

She and Ron were not allowed downstairs during the Order Meetings, and there were little books to read, and all the ones that were there she had read already. Hermione looked down at Ron, who's head lay on her stomach. He slept soundly, occasionally nuzzling into her belly button. He looked so peaceful, and Hermione reached out to run her fingers through his hair. In his sleep, he smiled, and Hermione smiled too, feeling herself flush with...

“Ron," she said, waking up, removing herself instantly from beneath him. His head landed on the mattress with a soft thud. 

“Huh? Err what ‘Mione?” Ron croaked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Hermione jumped up from off the bed and began busying herself with tidying the room. “Get up for goodness sake! Did you not get any sleep last night?"

“Err, well no, actually.” Ron’s ears went pink at the tips. “I… err…well I couldn’t sleep that’s all!” he mumbled. “Anyway how can you get sleep on these beds? Hard as wood!” Ron’s ears went pink again, and he began to fold some shirts that were on his chair. Hermione walked round the bed and took them from him. She looked at him and softened. 

“Ron, go and lie down on the bed, I’ll do these,” she said. "I'm sorry." 

“S'alright... I'd like to take a nap actually but... only if you’ll lie with me…” Ron replied, taking back the shirt from her and discarding them onto the bed. He cupped her face, stroked her hair and smelt her scent, pulling her closer. 

"Alright, but Ron..."

"It's okay," he soothed her. "Just relax."

Ron laid down on the bed, leaving a Hermione sized space next to him. After a second, Hermione lay down next to him, curled up in his arms and soon the two fell sound asleep.

After what felt like minutes, the silence was broken, as a dull repetative thud told them someone was coming up the stairs.

"Oh no, that'll be Harry!" Hermione cried, getting up off the bed and hurrying around to the door.

But Ron still held her hand in his. "Hermione," he said, urgently. He'd never let go. He wouldn't. 

"Yes?"

"'Mione, I," Ron stammered, but before he could say anymore the door opened and Hermione turned, flinging her arms up and embracing Harry tightly.

"Harry," she cried.


End file.
